1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolyte capacitor in a chip structure having a fuse element, whereby a sintered anode member having an anode wire sintered thereto is arranged in a system carrier having an anode terminal and a cathode terminal and the structure is covered with a plastic envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The employment of plastic-enveloped solid electrolyte capacitors in professional equipment is not entirely without problems since an ignition and burning of the plastic envelope and damage to neighboring components is possible in case of a short or, respectively, a reversed connection. In order to prevent such damage, components having an integrated fuse are being more and more frequently required by the user.
A solid electrolyte capacitor is already known in the art in which a safety fuse is arranged between the cathode terminal and the cathode content, such as in the German application 25 31 438 C3. This, however, involves wired and relatively-large structures that produce an interruption via a solder bridge in the case of over heating.
Such safety fuses are not suitable, in particular, for miniaturized components in a chip structure.